A Town Full Of Mystery
by Lil'Tynes100
Summary: /Nopeopeope. Don't read this. *Currently Revising* Dani is a regular kid that moves to Gravity Falls, Oregon over the summer. She meets Dipper and Mable in the local arcade and they become friends. Soon, she embarks on an epic tale with the Pines twins and their friends. What adventures are in store for the trio of friends?


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Dani is my OC.

* * *

 **Dani P.O.V.~**

I walked around the new store my dad purchased. It is a two story building. First floor open to the public, second floor is for my dad and I's personal living space.

I walked up the stairs to my new room where my bed stood. It was next to the wall, a window to the right of it. My dresser next to the closet and the hope chest that belonged to my grandmother. It was filled with pictures and her old journals.

She wrote about Gravity Falls once, I guess she would visit here during the spring or something. I asked her once but she quickly changed the subject.

"I wonder if she lived her as a child then moved away." I said with a laugh as I dragged my suitcases over to my bed. The likeliness of that was very slim. She didn't seem like the kind of person to live in a small town.

I unpacked my suitcases and backpack. There were clothes and picture frames all over my empty bed. The clothes were sorted in piles. I picked up the clothes and set them in the dresser neatly.

I walked around the room. It was kinda empty. My stuff was in the back of the truck so it'd be placed in my room later today. This meaning I had some free time.

I walked down stairs the hood on my hoodie bounced and the change in my jean pockets jingled as I walked. I strode past my father and out the door.

I sauntered down the street, looking at the neighboring buildings. I looked up at one of them.

"Amy's Boutique." I gazed at the banner. I walked inside and saw a million different types of clothes.

I ventured to the back and saw a bunch of sweaters, they were so cute, I wanted to see more. I walked around and saw a pink sweater with a blue heart on it and a gray sweater with a white skull on it. Then I saw the cutest cropped sweater. It was black with a yellow question mark on it. I picked it up in my hands and held it. I looked around and on a single rack saw the perfect color to match this sweater: White. There was only one white camisole left so I ran over to it and picked it up.

I sauntered up to a sales associate and asked her to open up a fitting room door for me.

She groaned and opened one.

I walked inside. I unzipped my black hoodie with the white detailed cross and pulled off my white t-shirt. I put on the white camisole and the black and yellow crop sweater. I looked in the mirror. It was cute. I would wear it out. I grabbed my clothes and walked out. I went up to a sales desk and she rung up the camisole and the crop sweater. She then put my hoodie and white t-shirt in a bag. I walked out of the store and continued my stroll.

While walking I ran into a teenager with black hair and a black hoodie with a bleeding heart on it.

"Hey! Watch it, Kid!" He yelled at me.

"Sorry." I said and kept walking. He grumbled something and went on his way.

After walking a little more, I realized I was the only one on the street. It was oddly empty now. I felt as if I was being watched now. I turned around. Nothing.

I ran into the arcade and bumped into a boy the same age as me.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked. His voice gentle and caring.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Good." He nodded back. "Why were you running?"

"I thought I saw something."

"Like?" He questioned.

"I don't know."

"Well, if you find out, you should tell me. I'm Dipper, by the way." He smiled at me.

"Dani." I told him.

"Dipper! Dipper! Dipper!" A voice yelled getting louder each call.

Dipper groaned as a girl ran up to him. "What Mabel?"

"Come with me!" She said pulling his arm.

"I guess I'll see you around, Dani!" He called back at me as his friend pulled him away.

Mabel stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Who's Dani?"

"That girl I was talking to."

"Mmhmm."

"I'm serious, Mabel."

"She should come play with us."

"If you want her to, I really don't care."

"Okay!" Mabel said running up to me.

"Hey, Dani!" She said perkily, "Do you wanna come play K-Toxic Reprimence with us?"

"Uhh, sure..."

"Awesome!" She yelled and pulled Dipper and I to the game.

"Triumphant Paws, for those who are boss!" The game spoke.

"Come on come on come on!" Mabel insisted.

Dipper sighed and put three quarters in the game.

"Players, pick your characters!" The game's narrative voice boomed.


End file.
